Cherry Popper
by Sailor-chan
Summary: [Altern Universe] Bonnibel es la presidenta de Candy Kingdom, una importante cadena comercial de golosinas, quien hace declaraciones homófobas en estado de ebriedad. Cuando esto afecta la imagen de su compañía, ¿qué desesperada acción puede cometer ella para enmendar su error? ¿Cómo logrará proyectar una imagen gay-friendly?
1. No tan dulce, ¿eh?

_Historia dedicada a mi madre, quien siempre me alentó a seguir escribiendo._

* * *

Capítulo I: No tan dulce ¿eh?

* * *

Todos los días me levanto para cumplir una misma rutina. Muy temprano, me despierto, preparo un nutritivo desayuno que sirva como fuente de energía para cumplir mis deberes como se espera, me baño, me visto con tranquilidad cuidando hasta el último detalle de mi persona, y bajo hacia el frente de domicilio, donde siempre está mi chofer personal, tan puntual como siempre y listo para trasladarme a la compañía.

Se dice que algunos jefes se toman días de asueto de manera aleatoria y solo por simple gusto. Yo no. Amo demasiado esta compañía, la compañía que fuera heredada de mi padre, quien a su vez, la obtuvo de su padre.

Siguiendo la tradición familiar, la compañía sería heredada a mi hermano gemelo, Gumball… pero para decepción de mi padre, él no tenía el más mínimo interés en corporaciones y esas cosas. Con gran impotencia, vi en mi imaginación cómo Gumball llevaría esta compañía hasta la ruina, pero por fortuna para mí, mi hermano plantó cara a mi padre y le hizo saber su deseo de convertirse en un diseñador de modas. Y bueno, heme aquí, al frente de una de las fábricas de golosinas más reconocidas en el mundo.

He llegado una hora antes del horario establecido, saludo a aquellos que están presentes ya, adelantando tareas o poniéndose al corriente. Soy una buena jefa, por eso no les hecho la bronca, pues todos aquí saben que tienen que cumplir y al final todos lo hacen. Ser una buena jefa da mejores resultados que ser una tirana, tal vez más gente debería seguir mi ejemplo; el año pasado mi compañía fue catalogada como una de los mejores lugares para trabajar.

El día de hoy es uno muy especial, ¿saben por qué? Porque se cumple el centenario de Candy Kingdom. Así es: durante diez décadas, esta compañía ha endulzado la vida de sus fieles clientes. Chocolates, dulces de menta, caramelos agridulces, efervescentes… nombra un tipo de golosina y seguro que Candy Kingdom lo tiene. Yo misma he mejorado las fórmulas de mi abuelo.

Esta noche se celebrará una gran fiesta en el corporativo, todo el staff está invitado, incluso las pequeñas empresas afiliadas y aquellas que han sido compradas a lo largo de los años. Esta noche es el cénit del arduo trabajo de mi familia durante años, y el momento cumbre de mi realización personal.

Nada, absolutamente nada podía ir mal _esta noche_.

Querido lector, debes considerar un insulto a tu inteligencia lo predecible que fue el resultado de dicha afirmación, pues el desenlace fue –como bien has de imaginar– desastroso, pues si algo está destinado a ir mal, así será.

* * *

Dejemos caer un largo y tupido velo sobre el momento que condujo a mi desgracia personal y profesional… principalmente porque no recuerdo nada.

El día que se reanudaron labores después de la celebración, supe que algo no iba bien desde el momento en que el chofer me lanzó una mirada preocupada en el momento en que bajé. Sentía un dolor de cabeza como para morirme, pero jamás una dolencia o malestar alguno me ha impedido cumplir con mis labores de manera normal.

Ignoré la mirada que me examinaba con escrutinio y abordé el vehículo. Algo no iba bien... mi Smartphone estaba sin carga, cosa que no había notado antes y apenas estaba encendiéndolo después de haberlo conectado un rato en el automóvil, cuando ya habíamos llegado.

Todos me miraban al pasar, pero no era la misma mirada que me dirigían siempre… ¿qué rayos pasaba?

Estaba poniéndome nerviosa cuando alguien me jaló del brazo y me llevó a la entrada de una de las salas de juntas, que estaba atestada de gente.

—Peppermint. —dije al reconocer a quien me había guiado hasta ahí. —En el nombre de _Glob_, ¿qué pasa?

— ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó ayer? —Peppermint parecía a punto de arrancarse el rojo cabello.

— ¿Hay algo que deba recordar? —la cabeza comenzaba a martillearme con más y más insistencia, pero ahora a eso se le sumaba el miedo. Nunca había visto tal reacción de la gente al verme.

—Ayer por la noche… durante la fiesta… tú… —se relamió los labios.

— ¿Yo qué? —le tomé el brazo y apreté tan fuerte que lanzó un quejido. Lo sabía, ¡sabía que algo iba mal! Jamás en la vida me había despertado sin recordar la noche anterior.

— ¡Ay! ¡Me haces daño! En la fiesta te pusiste mal y…

— ¿Mal? ¡¿Mal?! ¡No recuerdo nada! ¿Se puede saber qué hice?

—Dijiste cosas…

— ¿Qué dije?

Peppermint había abierto la boca para hablar, cuando llegó alguien más cuya presencia significaba que fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiese pasado, era algo muy malo.

* * *

Mi padre no gritaba, no me regañaba, no decía nada. Sólo miraba el televisor sin expresión mientras yo no podía creer lo que veía.

—Eres trending topic en Twitter a nivel mundial. —informó Lemoncio.

— ¿Por qué nadie me detuvo? ¡Nunca había tomado tanto!

—Tomó UN coctel, señorita Prince.

—Oh. Vaya… — ¿de verdad? ¿Había caído con tan solo _un _coctel?

No podía creer que tuviese tan poco aguante con las bebidas etílicas, me sentía avergonzada por eso… tanto que incluso olvidé por un momento que estaba en el mismo lugar que todas las personas que desempeñaban papeles vitales en la corporación. Eso me hizo sentir aún más tonta.

Esa fue la segunda vez en mi vida que olvidé todo lo que pasaba. Sólo alcanzaba a escuchar una palabra aquí y otra allá, todas relacionadas al desastre que había causado por tener menos resistencia que un asiático ayunando. Yo, Bonnibel "Bubblegum" Prince, que me había graduado la mejor de mi clase cuando estudié el máster y había llevado Candy Kingdom a un nuevo nivel en tan solo dos años después de que mi padre se retirara, no comprendía todas esas cifras que me presentaban para hacerme ver cómo mi desliz había afectado nuestra imagen pública y por tanto, nuestras ventas en cuestión de horas. No comprendía esas muestras de desaprobación que se publicaban en redes sociales, reprochando ese despliegue de intolerancia. No comprendía que un periodista había escuchado lo que dije cuando estaba ebria y me resistía a aquellos que trataban de tranquilizarme.

Sólo salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando mi padre, que todo el tiempo había evitado mirarme, habló.

— ¿Podrían retirarse todos? —preguntó acallando el murmullo de los presentes. Todos lo miraron y sin responder, se limitaron a salir.

—Padre, yo…

—Oh, Bonnibel…

Ya estaba. Me tembló el labio y bajé la mirada. Sólo una vez había escuchado un "Oh, Bonnibel…" de sus labios, con ese tono tan condescendiente y decepcionado: cuando tenía ocho años y mi profesor de alemán le había dicho a mi padre que no había manera en que yo aprendiera a hablar tan complejo idioma. Él había volteado a verme con esa misma mirada, y había pronunciado las palabras que no quería volver a escuchar. En ese momento decidí que nunca volvería a provocarle otra decepción; terminé mi curso de alemán hasta dominarlo como si fuera germana.

—Sabía que eras muy joven.

—Padre, tú tenías sólo veinticinco años cuando tomaste el mando de la compañía…

—Pero eran tiempos distintos, Bonnibel… además yo nunca… —suspiró. —Oh, Bonnibel…

Ese segundo "Oh, Bonnibel" se clavó en mi corazón.

—Padre, puedo arreglarlo…

—Hiciste comentarios homofóbicos, Bonnibel. —me dijo con los dientes apretados. —En pleno siglo XXI, tan cerca de las marchas del orgullo gay, en medio de tanta polémica por la adopción en familias homoparentales.

Apreté los puños. Nunca le he dicho a nadie que no fuera de mi cercano círculo de amigos, pero no soporto a los _raritos_.

Claro: tengo un hermano que compite en femineidad conmigo, pero sepan que él es metrosexual… o al menos eso dice él. Pero la verdad es que se me eriza la piel cada que veo un arcoíris de seis colores, me violentan las ideas _contra natura_.

Por supuesto que eso es algo que solía guardar para mí misma, sabía que una figura pública no debía ir diciendo esas cosas libremente… y por lo visto todo eso cambió en cuanto bebí un nuevo coctel creado con ayuda de una de nuestras golosinas más populares.

—Yo puedo arreglarlo.

—Querida niña, —mi padre me dio un beso en la frente, algo que no hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo —temo que esto te supere.

—Puedo hacerlo. —dije con seguridad. —Padre, de verdad que puedo…

— ¿Puedes? —me preguntó con fingida sorpresa. —Querida Bonnibel, no es a mí a quien debes demostrarle algo, es a ellos.

Y señaló a la junta directiva que seguía esperando sentada fuera de la sala.

Se levantó de su asiento y se alisó el traje.

—Nunca subestimes el poder de tus palabras, Bonnibel.

Dicho esto, se fue.

Solo había algo que podía superar a las palabras, y eso era el poder de las acciones. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, daba igual lo desesperado que se viera.

Salí para invitar a todos a pasar de nuevo, mientras en mi mente solo podía pensar que era la última vez que escucharía ese "Oh, Bonnibel".

Esta vez era en serio.

* * *

**Y bueno, esta es una nueva historia Bubbline que traigo para ustedes. Como escribí en la primera línea, es una historia dedicada a mi madre, quien constantemente me preguntaba "¿Y ya no escribes?". Hace un mes que pasó a mejor vida, pero espero que donde quiera que esté, vea que mi mente todavía da para un poco más. Les cuento que ella era modista -muy buena, debo decir- y parte de la idea llegó porque desde muy niña he vivido observando el mundo de la moda: tendencias, fallos, y ¿por qué no? Escándalos. Uno de los escándalos que más llamó mi atención fue protagonizado por John Galliano (Christian Dior, Givenchy), quien hiciera comentarios antisemitas en estado de ebriedad y que le valiera su suspensión de la casa Dior... pueden indagar más sobre el tema. Otra parte fue inspirada en las recientes declaraciones de Guido Barilla (sí, el de la pasta) acerca del por qué no incluye a familias homoparentales en su publicidad. En fin, nos leemos pronto, espero y les invitó a dejarme muchos reviews :)**


	2. Doña Imperfecta

**Recuerden dejar muchos reviews. Sé que este capítulo les dejará con dudas, pero tranquilos, que ya se irán aclarando sobre la marcha.  
**

* * *

Capítulo II: Doña Imperfecta

* * *

Estaba riéndome tontamente por cualquier comentario que dijera la bella rubia frente a mí, y seguía carcajeándome por un bobo chiste suyo cuando sonó el timbre. Ya era muy tarde, mis empleados se habían ido hacía largo rato así que recorrí el largo trayecto hacia la puerta, todavía entre risas.

Nada más al abrir la puerta, volví a cerrarla de golpe, más por sorpresa que por descortesía.

Me había topado con los ojos más azules que hubiese visto en la vida, y que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar y bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Después de respirar hondo tres veces, ya estaba lista para abrir la puerta de nuevo y esta vez encarar a quien se encontraba al otro lado, justo en el momento en que el timbre volvió a sonar. Esta vez abrí y contuve la respiración.

Tenía años sin pensar en "Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum", como le llamaba yo de manera tan solemne. Bueno, tal vez no años, pero sí meses.

Mentira, pensaba en ella frecuentemente.

* * *

Acababa de cumplir dieciocho años cuando conocí a Bonnibel Prince. Había sido una de esas veces en que tus profesores, al ver cómo ibas de camino inevitable al fracaso escolar, habían optado por tratar de acercarte a la matada de la clase… cosa que no me había sido tan desagradable como cualquiera podía pensar: Bonnibel era una chica alta, con el cabello rubio teñido de rosa intenso, cuerpo y cara perfectos, y una neurosis que resultaba _casi _encantadora. Era la hija del CEO de Candy Kingdom y todos en la escuela sabían de su obsesión por hacerse con el negocio familiar. Era tan guapa como inteligente, además de ser una líder natural.

Yo a esa edad ya tenía muy claro que en realidad no me interesaba la escuela, y que quería seguir los pasos de mi madre, que había sido una cantante famosa que terminó casándose con el aburrido Hunson Abadeer III, el multimillonario dueño de una marca electrónica.

Aquella vez, cuando el profesor dijo nuestros nombres, no había sido la primera vez que veía a Bonnibel, claro. En una escuela tan exclusiva, y con padres empresarios, era obvio que habíamos coincidido en alguna que otra fiesta aburrida de esas que tanto le gusta celebrar a la gente rica, llena de conversaciones incomprensibles, licor caro y cosas por el estilo… pero era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca.

No volteó a verme una sola vez. Tampoco es que me sorprendiera: mientras más la observaba, más sucia y desastrada me parecía mi propia apariencia. Parecía salida de las páginas de un catálogo Burberry, todo en ella estaba cuidado hasta en el más mínimo detalle, desde el cabello perfecto hasta las pulcrísimas uñas con manicura. Era la encarnación de lo que una chica de alta sociedad y futuro prometedor, debía ser. Escuchó atentamente las instrucciones del profesor, asintiendo con una sonrisa cuando él explicaba que, sin su ayuda, casi con seguridad yo no lograría aprobar. Eso a mí me importaba un rábano, pero por lo visto ella parecía entusiasmada ante la idea de ayudar a alguien menos brillante.

Era una tarea para hacerse entre dos personas… en mi defensa puedo decir que hice lo mejor que pude y al menos procuré no estorbarle a Bonnibel. Las cosas marchaban bastante bien y nuestra relación era muy cortés… cosa rara en mí. Solía ser insolente con los que me rodeaban, pero algo en ella me frenaba. Era como si su aura de perfección me repeliera.

Claro, en ese momento ignoraba que por supuesto tanta perfección significaba que tenía mucho que ocultar… oh, sí que lo tenía.

Llevábamos ya una semana y media trabajando con lo mismo, y yo estaba aprendiendo alguna que otra cosa, para variar. Bonnibel era paciente conmigo y explicaba una y otra vez, sin importar lo dura que fuera mi cabeza ni cuántas veces fallara. A la salida de la escuela, nos reuníamos en la biblioteca o algún laboratorio vacío. En aquella ocasión la escuela fue cerrada temprano a última hora debido a una fuga de agua que inundó casi todo el primer piso del edificio principal. Pensaba que nuestro compromiso estaría cancelado, pero por lo visto mi compañera no daba cuartel, pues me envió un mensaje citándome en su casa a las cinco de la tarde.

Pueden imaginarse que soy muy impuntual –gran parte de mis problemas en la escuela se deben a esto, no a que yo sea idiota o algo –pero por alguna razón, ese día, al estar tan aburrida pensé que tal vez si llegaba temprano, terminaríamos pronto, así que fui hacia la residencia Prince un poco antes de la hora prevista.

Una vez dentro, y después de probarle a las mucamas que en serio era la hija de Hunson Abadeer (eso de vestir a lo grunge trae algunos problemas), rechacé la ayuda para encontrar el cuarto de Bonnibel y llegué yo sola, con paso relajado.

Era bastante obvio cuál era la puerta de la habitación: de color rosa chillón; por un momento me sentí en la casa de Barbie o de Polly Pocket. Estaba ya a punto de chocar los nudillos contra ella, cuando un ruido llamó mi atención.

Eran voces. Hablaban en un idioma raro; era difícil saber cuál, ya que Bonnibel además de ser la matada número uno de la escuela, hablaba varios idiomas.

Me apoyé levemente en la puerta para pegar el oído a esta. Muy obviamente, lo que hacía era entrometido y estaba mal… pero ¿a quién le importaba? De seguro ni era nada interesante, tal vez escuchaba una conferencia o alguna cosa aburrida por el estilo. Entonces escuché algo que parecía un gemido.

Me reí un poquito por lo bajo. "Vaya, Marceline, alguien necesita sexo", pensé. Debía estar realmente urgida de una buena sesión de sexo si ya hasta imaginaba gemidos en el cuarto de Bonnibel. Seguía pensando esto cuando, en volumen muy bajito, escuché otro gemido. Esta vez fruncí el ceño. Tal vez es que veía una película de arte semi-pornográfica, de esas que vienen en blanco y negro y están llenas de diálogos que no se entienden para nada, estén en el idioma que estén. Pegué un poco más la oreja, pero para esto tuve que recargarme otro poco y escuché una breve conversación, seguida de palabras dichas con un tono… bueno, raro.

Y más ruidos sugerentes.

"¿Qué?" Pensé. La cara me dolía de tanto fruncir el ceño y esta vez me recargué totalmente contra la puerta, queriendo escuchar aún más, pero cedió ante mi peso y terminé abriéndola un poco por accidente.

Si pensaron que esta sería una de esas escenas en las que el ocupante de la habitación ya está mirando hacia la puerta con cara de horror y los pantalones bajados mientras se limpia la entrepierna con un pañuelo, están muy equivocados, queridos amigos.

Para mi muy buena suerte, Bonnibel estada sentada, sí, pero no con los pantalones bajados ni un pañuelo en la mano, sino que con una se estrujaba la falda y con otra se masajeaba el cuello (tomen nota, pues este gesto será muy recurrente de ahora en adelante), con los ojos abiertos como platos aún pegados a la pantalla en la que dos mujeres rubias de aspecto europeo tenían sexo en un baño. Estaba tan absorta en esto que no notó que la puerta se había entreabierto.

"Bonnibel está viendo pornografía. Pornografía lésbica", fue todo lo que pude pensar mientras el pánico se apoderaba de mí. Era como descubrir a unos mafiosos escondiendo un cuerpo, o como si accidentalmente vieras un intercambio de droga, o como si fueras el testigo de un asesinato porque estabas en el lugar y momento equivocado…

De modo que hice lo que cualquier chica bisexual de dieciocho años y actividad sexual frecuente, haría al ver a su perfecta y hermosa compañera con aspecto de ninfa, comenzar a deslizar su mano muy suavemente por la parte interna de sus muslos.

Di media vuelta y me fui como si no hubiese visto nada.

Mientras caminaba, solo podía pensar en mi compañera, la perfecta y divina Bonnibel Prince, con su cabello liso y sus dientes perlados, la más prometedora en generaciones…

Y con un gran secreto. Bonnibel Prince se excitaba viendo pornografía gay; se tocaba mientras veía a dos rubias morderse las tetas y meterse los dedos hasta el fondo.

Bonnibel era una persona normal.

Me detuve en seco. Pero qué estupidez: claro que ella era una persona normal, ¿pues qué pensaba? ¿Que era una especie de diosa?

Y entonces me di cuenta: sí. Era tan estúpido… pero todo este tiempo, consideré a "Bubblegum" (su mote desde hacía varios años) como la perfección hecha persona.

¡Por eso nunca pude meterme con ella! ¡Porque la consideraba como algo intocable! Ahora que las cosas habían cambiado, también lo había hecho mi visión de ella.

Bueno, ya sé que no es eso lo que esperaban. También sé que NO es lo que "cualquiera" hubiese hecho en esa situación… pero me siento mejor si pienso eso. He pasado mucho tiempo arrepintiéndome de no haber cerrado la puerta y abalanzarme hacia ella para enseñarle lo que el sexo lésbico era en la vida real, y después olvidarla enseguida excepto para recordarla como un trofeo.

Tal vez, de haber hecho eso, podría haberme evitado muchos problemas. Tal vez, de haber hecho eso, no me hubiese enamorado de la no-tan-perfecta Bonnibel Prince.

* * *

— ¿Marce? ¿Todo bien?

Rayos, había olvidado que tenía compañía.

Bonnibel alzó una ceja, inquisitiva. Me sorprendí preguntándome si tal vez sentiría celos… y terminé desechando la idea porque era absurda. En adición, me sentí muy idiota porque aún después de tantos años, me emocioné al verla.

— ¡Sí, todo bien! —Volteé a ver a Bonnibel — ¿Qué quieres?

—Vaya, esos modales de siempre. —dijo poniendo cara de hastío.

— ¿Te sorprende? Ya son casi diez años. Pero por lo visto lo has olvidado… ¡vaya que lo has olvidado! Si ya hasta hablas en contra de…

—Cállate ya. —me espetó ella. La siempre formal y educada Bonnibel, perdió el control conmigo… como en los viejos tiempos. — ¿Me vas a dejar pasar, sí o no?

— ¿Y si te digo que no? —respondí apoyándome contra la puerta, tratando de proyectar una confianza que en realidad no sentía. Estaba temblando y no precisamente de frío. De pronto recordé algo y me enderecé. —Hey, yo tengo guardias de seguridad… ¿cómo te dejaron pasar?

—Por favor, Marceline. Hasta Gumball podría burlarlos, y ya sabes cómo adora los colores chillones.

—Oh. —tenía que despedir a todo mundo. —Bueno, aún no me has dicho qué haces aq…

— ¡Mar-Mar! — ¡Carajo! ¡Otra vez me había olvidado de ella! — ¿Qué tanto te entretienes en la puerta?

— ¡Ah! Eh, yo… ella es… mi… — ¿amiga? —conocida.

—Peebles. —dijo extendiendo su mano. Así que no quería dar su nombre… chica lista.

—Ah, ya. —mi invitada (de la que súbitamente había olvidado el nombre) le estrechó la mano, aun mirándola con curiosidad. —Melissa.

Claro, tenía cara de llamarse Melissa.

—Mel… ¿te importaría si continuamos otro día? Tenemos que hablar de… uhm…

—Negocios. —respondió Bonnibel por mí, mostrando su perfecta sonrisa de comercial. Me ponía más y más nerviosa a cada minuto que pasaba.

— ¿Me cambias por trabajo? —preguntó Melissa haciendo un pucherito.

—Te mandaré a buscar cuando termine, ¿sí? —mentí.

Cuando Melissa finalmente se fue, Bonnibel me miró como si no supiera qué decir.

—Es… —hizo una pausa que me pareció un poco dramática —rubia.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren, supongo.

—Sí… una lástima. Algunas son obsoletas.

Sabía perfectamente qué quería decir, pero no me dejé alterar.

—Pero veo que para ti no, o de otra forma no estarías aquí, toda guapa como si fueras a una cita.

Bonnibel llevaba puesto un vestido de florecitas, de esos que gritaban 'niña buena' por doquier y que solo a ella se le veían bien. Sabía que en realidad no era por mí –muy a mi pesar, eso fue algo que asimilé años atrás– sino porque tenía la idea estúpida de que verse femenina mágicamente borraría cualquier clase de pensamientos "anormales" de su mente.

Mi acompañante se sonrojó tanto que le hacía competencia a su cabello tan llamativo. He de decir con mucho orgullo, que solo yo he podido hacerla sonrojar de esa manera.

—Qué tontería, Marceline. Eso fue hace muchos años… una etapa, nada más.

—Sí, de hecho veo que ya te saltaste al nivel de odiar a los desviados como yo. —dije haciendo alusión a su desafortunado… escándalo.

—Te enteraste… vaya.

—Bonnibel: toda persona que hasta el día de hoy no supiera quién eres, ahora lo sabe. Te has hecho famosa por ser una idiota intolerante.

— ¿Por qué le llaman intolerante a todo aquel que piense distinto a ustedes? —Oh, así que ahora hablaba de "ustedes". —Yo tengo derecho a opinar distinto.

—Si has venido a apedrearme o algo, ya te puedes ir. —abrí la puerta.

— ¿Cuál es el maldito problema? —Amaba cuando Bonnibel maldecía. Solo lo hacía cuando estaba conmigo y era como ver a un unicornio nacer.

—El maldito problema es que tú y yo sabemos por qué lo haces. Vas por la vida odiando algo que no quieres a…

—Bueno, ya. Cambiemos el tema. —entornó los ojos. —En serio vine a hablar de negocios.

— ¿Ah sí? —pregunté con tono burlón.

Ella solo suspiró.

—Sé que no eres muy… versada en cuestiones corporativas, y eso. Una lástima en verdad, siendo la hija de Hunson Abadeer uno esperaría que…

—Sigo esperando que vayas al grano.

—Ah sí, lo siento. Como decía, sé que no estás habituada al tema, pero creo que solo basta un poco de sentido común para saber que… mi… empresa… se ha visto afectada por…

Tragó saliva como si las palabras se le atoraran, entrelazó los dedos a la altura de su abdomen y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "ya sabes lo que quiero decir".

Y lo sabía: no era un genio corporativo como ella, pero uno no podía decir tales cosas e irse de rositas siendo una figura reconocida. Además de ser una de las mujeres más influyentes, adineradas y poderosas del mundo –según el listado Forbes –que fuera tan guapa no hacía sino llamar aún más la atención. Rumores decían que había recibido jugosas propuestas por parte de _Maxim _para posar en sus páginas. Dudaba que eso fuera cierto, pero hubo un año en que llegó al ranking como la #83 en su top de mujeres guapas.

—Tengo que mejorar mi imagen. —Soltó al fin —Mis palabras han afectado a la empresa, y debo arreglarlo.

Bostecé, haciendo como que el tema me aburría aunque en realidad prestaba atención como nunca.

—Necesito que me ayudes, Marceline. Vine a LA para verte, porque necesito que seas imagen de mi campaña.

— ¿_Qué_? —aquello me hizo abrir los ojos como platos. ¿Una campaña? ¿Era en serio?

—Necesito que la gente vea que no me da asco ni nada, juntarme con gente _así_.

— ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? —me sentía furiosa. —Vienes, dices que necesitas mi ayuda y sigues refiriéndote a mí como si fuera innombrable. Acéptalo de una puta vez: soy bisexual, me gustan las vaginas… V-A-G-I-N-A-S. Y a ti también te gustan, Bonnibel, por mucho que trates de negarlo.

—No me gusta… eso… las vaginas. —escupió la palabra como si hubiese tragado veneno. Seguía muy roja.

— ¿Por qué quieres mi ayuda? —solté de repente. Había muchos artistas gay en el mercado… ¿por qué yo?

Ella resopló con una risita.

—Cualquier otro me mandaría muy lejos.

En eso tenía razón. Sin embargo, una campaña publicitaria juntas significaría tener que verla otra vez.

—Paso. —le dije.

—Marcy. —me dijo muy seriamente. Era la única, además de mi tío Simon, que podía llamarme así y salir impune. —En todo el mundo, tú eres la que mejor sabe cuánto significa esta compañía para mí. No puedo dejar que le pase nada… no cuando luché tanto por ponerme al mando.

Dio un suspiro sincero. Me estremecí tan solo de verla triste; de golpe recordé las interminables noches en que Bonnie seguía despierta estudiando para la clase de economía avanzada, o cuando peleaba con su familia porque Gumball no tenía interés en ser el próximo CEO de Candy Kingdom y ellos no querían verlo. Era algo que odiaba profundamente.

—Bonnie, descuida… todo estará bien. —le puse una mano en el hombro y ella se apartó enseguida. Ignoré el rechazo y continué —Tu compañía no se irá a pique solo por esto… sigues teniendo ingresos multimillonarios, ¿qué más da que unas cuantas personas dejen de comprar tus dulces promotores de homofobia? —bromeé.

—Marceline, esto no es acerca del dinero. —volteó a verme con esos ojos cristalinos que me ponían de nervios. —Dime, ¿alguna vez has escuchado que Candy Kingdom despida a alguien por homofobia o por racismo?

Entrecerré los ojos y pensé detenidamente. No era muy buena en eso de estar leyendo noticias de economía, a decir verdad era lo más aburrido en lo que podía pensar, pero a veces al ver a mi padre hojeaba revistas de negocios solo para pasar el tiempo. A veces podía ver algún artículo acerca de las acciones de Candy Kingdom, o una entrevista con Bonnibel o el vicepresidente. No recordaba haber visto algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, sí que estaba informada acerca del movimiento LGBT y si en Candy Kingdom hubiese tenido lugar algún despido injusto, yo me habría enterado.

—No que yo recuerde. —dije finalmente.

—Exacto. —dijo Bonnie con otro suspiro. —Y eso es porque mis intereses son una cosa, pero los de la compañía son otra. Que yo como persona no tolere _ciertas cosas_, no significa que no pueda dejar eso de lado cuando estoy al mando.

—Entonces…

—"Haciendo del mundo un lugar más dulce". Esa es la frase que caracteriza a Candy Kingdom desde que mi abuelo creara esta empresa de la nada. Por favor, Marceline…

Me miró con ojos suplicantes. Parecía realmente consternada y una descarga me recorrió. Sabía que no iba a poder negarme ni en esta vida ni en la otra. Dejé salir un gutural sonido de frustración y me revolví el cabello.

— ¿En esta campaña, qué tendría que hacer? ¿Y exactamente de cuánto estamos hablando? —pregunté tratando de aparentar que solo me importaba el dinero. —Ah, y quiero todos los Cherry Poppers que pueda comer.

De estar tan triste, pasó a darme la sonrisa más brillante del mundo. No podía ser, ya estaba cayendo con un gesto tan pequeño después de diez años sin saber de ella.

Volví a preguntarme por qué no simplemente me olvidé de lo que había visto ese día en la habitación de la Princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum.


	3. Momento y lugar oportunos

Bueno, igual y este capítulo no les parece tan emocionante pero así es la vida xD como se habrán dado cuenta esta no es una historia lineal, así que poco a poco iremos viendo la historia entre Marceline y Bonnibel... lamento la tardanza para actualizar pero pasaron _cosas_, aunque ya estoy aquí de nuevo (por desgracia). Por cierto, lo de descargar un video musical que al final resultó no serlo, me pasó a mí hace años xD qué tiempos.

* * *

Capítulo III: Momento y lugar oportuno

* * *

—Tonterías, no debes disculparte por expresar lo que sientes, Bonnibel, querida.

Eso no me hacía sentir nada mejor. "Laurel Samantha Pierce" la famosa escritora de best-sellers como "Los hombres son unos cerdos", "Los hombres son peores que cerdos" y la aclamadísima "Ni los cerdos son así", mejor conocida como LSP o "Princesa del espacio Grumoso" (entre nuestro círculo íntimo de amigos, claro) se limaba las uñas con indiferencia al decirme esto. Igual y no ayudaba mucho que fuera tan cínica.

—Pero… —me froté las manos nerviosamente. —Grumosa, es que… de verdad, lo arruiné todo.

— ¡Tonterías! —Repitió ella con total convicción —Linda, no deberías preocuparte por esas nimiedades…

—Pero, ¿y Candy Kingdom? —pregunté consternada.

— ¡Olvídate de Candy Kingdom! Tú también eres una persona, tienes derecho a decir lo que te salga de los ovarios.

—No quiero arruinar el trabajo de mi padre y mi abuelo…

—Y no lo harás, querida, no lo harás.

Me sentía terriblemente culpable por todo lo que había pasado previamente. Deseaba tanto olvidar lo que había dicho en un momento de idiotez, y regresar a la normalidad…

—No deberías culparte tanto por eso, "Princesa". —opinó Finn. Le agradecí mentalmente por esto.

—Por supuesto, no deberían tomarle tanta importancia. Después de todo, ya sabes lo que dicen: la vida es eso que pasa cuando una gorda intenta ponerse leggins.

—Laurel, creo que esa frase no va así.

— ¿Y a quién le importa? Si al que lo dijo le molesta, que venga a decirlo.

—Está muerto desde hace muchos años.

—Entonces que no se queje.

Mientras Jake y Finn discutían con Grumosa acerca de la frase, yo pensaba en mi descabellado plan que tal vez podría hacer que mi reputación retornara como un ave fénix… o terminar de arruinarme.

* * *

Tenía diecisiete años cuando conocí a Marceline Abadeer, la hija de Hunson Abadeer III, dueño de "AB", una de las mejores marcas de electrodomésticos en el mercado. Nunca le había puesto demasiada atención, y probablemente hubiese seguido así si no hubiese sido por uno de los profesores. Me pidió que le diera apoyo en una tarea de equipo… la idea no me entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo, pero no iba a dejar ver eso, ¿verdad? Así que puse una de mis tantas ensayadas sonrisas y accedí de buena gana.

Sorpresivamente, Marceline se comportó como una compañera bastante aceptable: hacía lo que le pedía y estudiaba lo que le señalaba sin rechistar, con resultados bastante positivos. Tal vez la había juzgado mal, pensé, mientras la observaba escribir en silencio con esa letra tan irregular suya.

De verdad trataba de entender un poco de qué iba Marceline: le gustaba ir por la vida aparentando ser una paria, pero en realidad era muy popular. Era muy atractiva; la miraba y no podía evitar pensar que lucía como una Blancanieves misteriosa, con su piel tan nívea y esos labios tan rojos. Además, la muchacha no era tonta y yo ya lo había constatado… de hecho, descubrí que su mente era bastante aguda, lo cual la hacía aún más intrigante.

—No entiendo esto de aquí. —me dijo meneando el libro frente a mis narices. Parecía bastante frustrada, tanto que no había notado el escrutinio con que la observaba.

Le expliqué de la manera más sencilla posible, y al cabo de un rato, lo comprendió. Mi nueva compañera no resultaba tan desagradable como pensé al principio.

Lo interesante, mis queridos lectores, vino después.

Había sido un día de lo más funesto: primero, una airada discusión entre Gumball y mi padre. Al parecer, mi hermano se perdió casi toda la semana de clases en la universidad por irse a la "Semana de la moda" en Milán. Nuestro padre estaba furioso: amenazó con cancelar todas sus tarjetas de crédito, pero sabíamos que en realidad nunca lo hacía; temía demasiado encontrar el punto de quiebre de Gumball y hacer que éste dejara todo por cumplir su sueño. Claro, en ese tiempo ignoraba que era lo que terminaría haciendo (no sin un poco de mi ayuda, pero hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión), pero consentía tanto a su hijo como le era posible, esperanzado en hacer que Gumball _recapacitara _y continuara el negocio familiar con tal de no perder su estilo de vida. Qué iluso fue mi padre; a Gumball lo único que le importaba era su moda.

Segundo, una de las maneras que tenía para dejar salir un poco de frustración, era encerrarme en uno de los laboratorios de la escuela, los profesores me conocían bien y dejaban que dispusiera de ellos como mejor me placiera, pero ese día no fue el caso. Resulta que hubo una fuga que dejó inundado el edificio principal, y la escuela sería cerrada hasta el día siguiente. Suspiré, exasperada. Saqué mi teléfono y le envié un texto a Marceline avisándole que la esperaba en mi casa a las cinco de la tarde. Tal vez estudiar un poco en su compañía podría distraerme.

Llegué a mi casa y cerré mi habitación de un portazo. Mi mal humor se vio acrecentado al notar que la puerta seguía rota y no había cerrado bien. Había notificado de esto desde la mañana y esperaba que se hubiese encargado alguien de esto mientras estuve fuera. Azoté la puerta unas cuantas veces más, hasta que me sentí más tranquila y la dejé tan cerrada como pude.

Me senté frente a mi computadora y la encendí con pereza. Todavía quedaba un rato para que dieran las cinco, además Marceline no era demasiado puntual para mi gusto. Podría terminar de ver la conferencia que había dejado incompleta la noche anterior cuando me llamaron a cenar, o podría ver las noticias, o podría…

No, eso no. No podía.

Me reí un poquito entre dientes. Tampoco era para tanto, había sido algo tonto, inocente incluso.

Había pasado hacía unas dos semanas, tal vez. El nuevo video de un artista de mi gusto, iba a ser lanzado ese día y lo esperaba con emoción. Al final del día, encontré el susodicho video… o eso pensé. Busqué infructuosamente durante varias horas y al final había dado con aquel link de descarga. No me inspiraba demasiada confianza, pero no perdía nada con probar.

El video se descargó bastante rápido y en cuanto hice clic en "Reproducir"… bueno; un video sí que era, pero no el que yo esperaba. Dos chicas, ambas rubias, estaban en algo que parecía ser el lujoso tocador de un hotel. Ambas estaban totalmente desnudas… y rasuradas. Cerré de golpe el reproductor y comencé a reír histéricamente. Pensé, en mi asustada mente, que tal vez era un castigo de Dios por haber descargado un video con un programa ilegal.

Qué idiotez: yo era atea. Simplemente me había impacientado y había caído en la trampa de un _troll_. Tan sencillo como eso. No había pensado en eso hasta ese día, y el video seguía en la carpeta de descargas.

Moví el puntero varias veces, nerviosa. Sentía curiosidad por saber… ya saben. Con una mano temblorosa, volví a reproducir el video.

Volví a ver a las chicas del video, esta vez conteniéndome para no volver a detenerlo. El video tenía un fondo de música instrumental, cuyo ritmo relajado contrastaba con lo que sucedía en el filme. Minutos después, tenía los ojos muy abiertos para no perder detalle y justo cuando mi mano izquierda estaba a punto de cobrar vida propia, el video finalizó.

Parpadeé varias veces y me enderecé en mi silla, que emitió un chirrido. Me había pegado tanto a la pantalla que parecía querer meterme en ella. Me sentí un poco avergonzada… y caliente. Sentía mis mejillas encendidas y de repente, hacía muchísimo calor. Apenas había notado que tenía mi falda estrujada tan fuerte en la mano, que mis nudillos se habían puesto blancos como papel. Me levanté tan rápido que tiré algo y me deshice de mi ropa cuando noté que mi mano había cobrado vida propia y estaba peligrosamente cerca de un área que creo no tener que mencionar, ¿verdad? El sofoco que sentía era más del que podía soportar, así que rápidamente quedé en ropa interior y me metí a la regadera para templarme un poco antes de que Marceline llegara a estudiar.

Salí envuelta en una toalla y con enojo comprobé que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Justo cuando iba a ponerme cualquier cosa para bajar y descargar mi ira preguntando por qué mi puerta seguía así, recibí un SMS de mi compañera.

"_Hola perdón pero no podré ir hoy, recordé q tengo algo q hacer."_

Y nada más. Me froté las sienes con molestia, podía percibir un dolor de cabeza aproximándose a pasos agigantados; lo único que faltaba para rematar el día era eso. Suspiré con resignación mientras rebuscaba en los cajones para encontrar una aspirina y me olvidé por completo de Marceline.

La tarde siguiente después de clases, me encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela acompañada de Marceline. No parecía muy apenada por haber tenido que cancelar a última hora; a decir verdad hasta tenía un aire divertido. Su boca se torcía en una sonrisilla molesta, y apenas saludó se quitó la mochila y sacó lo que necesitaba para continuar con la tarea que ya casi quedaba terminada. Durante media hora se puso a escribir con la máxima concentración que le hubiese yo observado nunca, únicamente deteniéndose para pedir que le aclarara sus dudas. Estaba yo absorta también en lo mío, cuando noté que ella dejó de hojear el libro que había utilizado como guía, para mirarme.

— ¿Has visto _Morning Lovers_? —me preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Durante un segundo la miré con extrañeza, frunciendo la cara y devanándome la cabeza tratando de comprender.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunté como si la pregunta hubiese sido producto de mi imaginación.

—_Morning Lovers_. —repitió encogiéndose de hombros y tamborileando con el lápiz sobre su libreta. —Ya sabes.

—No. No sé. —le contesté con una ceja levantada.

Soltó un resoplido que más bien sonó a risa. Sus prominentes colmillos relucían mientras volvía a enfocarse en la tarea.

—Olvídalo. —Levantó los ojos un poco de nuevo, como si hubiese recordado algo, pero no me miró. —Deberías verlo. Es bueno. Te mandaré el link después, si te interesa.

No respondí. Fruncí la cara en gesto de confusión y volví a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Marceline hablara. Seguro se refería a alguna película, aunque se me hacía raro. Marceline no había tenido interés en iniciar una conversación en todos los días que llevábamos viéndonos.

Cuando ya era de noche y salía de un delicioso baño con espuma, me secaba el cabello con fruición mientras buscaba ropa interior cómoda y me dejaba caer en la cama con un suspiro. Por fin era viernes: habíamos terminado el trabajo y estaba listo para entregarse. Me sentía muy satisfecha, pues el profesor vería que no solo era una excelente estudiante, sino que además se me daba bien ayudar a otros compañeros. Eso sería de ayuda si algún día tomaba el mando de Candy Kingdom, ¿no? Además, mi puerta por fin había sido arreglada y mi cuarto estaba impecable una vez más.

Mi buen humor era insuperable y me sentía con ánimos de no pensar. Tomé el mando del televisor y me dediqué a hacer zapping. Nada me parecía entretenido, de modo que lo dejé pocos minutos después. Me había detenido en un infomercial cuando de repente recordé lo que Abadeer había dicho.

Torcí la boca hacia un lado, pensativa. Encendí la computadora portátil, que estaba a un lado mío y vi que ya me había mandado un link de descarga.

"_X – Art – Caprice and Erica – Morning Lovers – 720 p" _era el nombre del archivo que encontré en el link de una página de torrents que Marceline me había mandado.

No se me apetecía indagar de qué trataba, solo dejé descargando mientras dejaba la portátil a un lado y cambiaba a FOX para ver _Los Simpson_.

El archivo tardó bastante en descargarse. No tenía muchas _semillas_, pero cuando ya casi me había olvidado de él, dieron comerciales y vi que el video duraba poco más de once minutos. Con un poco de indiferencia, y aun riendo por el episodio que estaban transmitiendo, abrí el video. Seguro que era un cortometraje de arte… aunque no sabía que a Marceline le gustaran esas cosas. Igual y teníamos más cosas en común de lo que pensé.

Oh, sí que las teníamos.

El título apareció en letras blancas sobre un fondo negro mientras una melodía en guitarra acústica se escuchaba.

Una morena muy atractiva con escasa ropa, estaba colocada encima de un rubio, ambos sobre un sofá blanco. Dos segundos después, vi que me había equivocado. Se trataba de una morena, sí, pero no encima de un rubio sino de una rubia. Sí, así es: rubi**a**, una mujer. Durante unos momentos no supe cómo reaccionar… por un lado, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una forma y por el otro, mi mente se preguntaba, horrorizada, por qué Marceline me había mandado esto… aunque la verdad es que ese pensamiento era secundario. Conforme los minutos pasaron, me fue importando menos y menos eso, y más y más, lo que estaba viendo. Era como ver un programa de repostería y pensar _"qué delicioso luce eso"_.

Tenía dos problemas en ese momento:

Primero: lo que acababa de hacer, no podía repetirse. Nunca más. Bueno, sí, pero no viendo pornografía lésbica, eso seguro.

Segundo: Marceline me había recomendado un corto pornográfico lésbico. Y no sabía por qué… a menos que ella supiera…

¡JA-JÁ! ¡Claro! Como si la chica vampiro fuese tan puntual como para llegar casi una hora antes y yo tuviese tan mala suerte como para ser atrapada en tal situación. Seguro que solo me quiso jugar una broma –de muy mal gusto, sea dicho –y nada más. Lo mejor que podía hacer con el tema era ignorarlo. Con tales pensamientos me fui a la cama… recordando el video una vez más antes de dormir.

* * *

Ya me imagino sus caras y preguntas internas: "¿y no nos vas a contar lo que hiciste? ¿Cómo controlaste esa explosión de hormonas sáficas?". No sean pervertidos, estimados lectores; imagino que quieren leer el resto de la historia, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso… para mi desgracia, hay demasiadas cosas por contar. Mientras tanto, volvamos al presente, donde Laurel me dice algo que suena como si estuviese hablando debajo del agua.

— ¿Eh?

—Nos estabas diciendo que tienes un plan para limpiar tu imagen. —repitió Grumosa.

— ¡Ah! —Me acomodé el cabello detrás de la oreja —Claro que sí…

—Bueno, pues ¡suéltalo!

—Pienso hacer una campaña con Marceline Ab…

—Ohhhh… —exclaman todos los presentes al unísono, negando con las manos. —Bonnibel, no.

—Sé que piensan que es una mala idea…

—Es que _es_ una mala idea, Peebles.

—… pero Marceline es famosa, y sobre todo, bastante popular en la comunidad lésbico-gay.

— ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien más?

—Porque cualquier otra celebridad sabría que sólo quiero crearme buena fama a sus expensas.

— ¿Y Marceline no?

—Lo más seguro, pero esperaba que lo pasara por alto… por los viejos tiempos. —me encogí de hombros.

—Peebles, Marceline es una estrella de rock, y además siempre ha atraído problemas.

—Y su música apesta. —dijo Grumosa.

—A mí me gusta su música. —dijo Jake alegremente mientras se atusaba el poblado bigote rubio.

— ¿Por qué no pueden ser un poco más positivos, como Jake? —pregunté después de soltar un resoplido.

—Eh… bueno, la verdad es que un poco problemática sí que es. —admitió Jake cuando Grumosa le soltó un codazo.

—Es una mala idea, ¿verdad?

La verdad es que no necesitaba que nadie me dijera que Marceline era un problema, pues era algo que yo ya había experimentado en carne propia.

—Terrible.

Lancé un gemido desesperado.

— ¿Y qué otra cosa se supone que tengo que hacer? Es la única que estaría dispuesta a ayudarme… todo lo que diga y haga será mal visto, pero a ella el público la adora.

—Ni siquiera sabemos por qué solías hablarle, siempre te sacaba de quicio.

— ¿Y si mejor adoptas a un niño gay?

— ¿Y si te cambias de sexo?

— ¡Laurel!

— ¿Qué? Sería muy guapo.

— ¡Jake!

Solo suelto un suspiro –una costumbre que se hará más y más recurrente –mientras pienso que las ideas de mis amigos no son tan tontas comparadas a lo que planeo hacer.


End file.
